Before the Hunger Games
by Meandstark4ever
Summary: What really did happen before the Hunger Games and the country of Panem. This is my perspective of it. Before Panem and the Hunger Games, there was a country called the United States. A Second Civil War happened! You will see President Snow in a new way..
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, but I tried my best! Review! I always want to make the rest of my story better!

Before the Hunger Games

Chapter 1: Loveable Life

By: Kippo

President Snow POV

I remember when there was no Capital and 13 Districts called Panem. It was called the Untied States of America. There were 50 states instead of 13 Districts, and I used to live in California as a young boy. It was beautiful with technology, flying cars, and everything I could ever dream of; except parents. Yup, I was an orphan living in an orphanage.

"No one will ever adopt you!" The other orphans and the orphan parent would say, laughing.

Only my friends, Paul and George had confidence in me. We decided we wanted power. We grew up together, but never got adopted. We worked together and lived together in a small apartment on Hollywood Ave. That's when we created a group, The Poison Roses. The Poison Roses were a group of people that did not want to live in the United Sates anymore. Our group went to secret meetings, became really big, but we did bribe people to come in our rebel group. We would use poison to hurt people and then bribe them to come into our group, and masked the smell of poison with roses; hence the name Poison Roses.

We did amazing things to bribe or make people change their mind about the U.S. Eventually, the Poison Roses name got around. The people who have heard of us just changed to our side because they did not like how the U.S. government and Congress was treating them, too. We had the advantage, always. We started up rallies, uprisings, and much more! We will never lose!

We turned on the Untied States and hopefully created a war!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little longer than the previous one. Review! I hope you like it!

Before the Hunger Games

Chapter 2: Civil War #2

By: Kippo

President Snow POV

_4 months later….._

We have enough people on our side to defeat the United States of America. The war has already started and we are doing terrific- not that I am thrilled about the whole war thing. (It is pretty dreading and horrifying.) I think the U.S. will most likely surrender in a couple of weeks, from the way we are doing.

I'm on the battlefield with my two friends, Paul and George. Paul is on my left and George is on my right. We are leading the Poison Roses to the battle and telling them the plans and what to do.

"That group over there will go to the left side of the U.S. Army to start off, since that side is the weakest. The group on the other side will go to the right of the U.S. Army to catch them off guard," I scream over the United States bombing.

"The heavy duty weaponry group will head toward the middle with Paul, George, and I to bring them down. In this fight that is!" Most of the Poison Roses Army chuckle.

We have machine guns, bombs, grenades, and hovercrafts filled with violent goodies. The U.S. soldiers are dropping like flies, left and right. Our plan has succeeded! The U.S. soldiers put up a fight, and some of our guys are dying, too. But we keep moving forward.

Paul POV

The Poison Roses are doing amazing compared to the U.S. Army. We have over one million soldiers and the United States has about 500,000 left. While I'm marching/running/shooting, I think about how we ever got this far, and now we are actually winning. I thought that the Poison Roses could start an uprising, but not a Civil War!

Well, we are going good, we are not evading, or looking back- we never want to go back to the past- and gaining territory every minute.

George POV

I'm holding the Poison Roses' flag next to Snow- everyone calls him by his last name. The flag is a pure white rose on a red background. The pure white rose means good can come out of poison, and the red background means blood.

I was never a war type of person. I like learning about new things. But, here I am, on the battlefield, holding the flag, towards my death.

President Snow POV

"Keep it moving!" I screamed.

We are marching toward Washington D.C. and some of us are in the hovercrafts flying to Washington D.C. The people that are marching are the soldiers with machine guns and other weapons. The hovercrafts have mini hospitals, doctors, or bombs and extra equipment.

"See the White House?" I ask into my two-way walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, what about it?" asks the person controlling the first hovercraft.

"Bomb it right now. Now!" I order. _I'm pretty good controlling an army at 25._ I think to myself.

"Ok," replied the control man.

After two minutes we watch the White House blow up and are running toward the crime scene and ready for war.

"Charge!" I yell at my troops.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hoped you liked it so far! It goes more into detail with the violence, war, and fighting.**

Chapter 3: Deadly Wounds

President POV

My troops and I are charging at the Untied States soldiers. The men in front with Paul, George, and I are taking the lead and are shooting people left and right with our machine guns. Blood splatters on our bullet-proof vests, shoes, and our faces. We shoot people in the heart, punch them until they are dead, or knock them out with our guns. Paul throws grenades everywhere and people are flying in the air; almost hitting us. George hits people with the Poison Roses flag, and slices people in half with his six foot sword. I have to give George credit; for being a really smart and non-violent guy, he is really good.

"Ahhhhhh!" I cry out in agony. I just got swiped in the calf with a sword a little shorter than George's.

"Are you O.K.? Do you need to sit out?" Paul asks with a concerning look on his face.

"No, I'm O.K.," I reply. My wound is just below the knee and is bleeding like crazy. It is not deep enough to see the bone, but it is pretty deep. If I have to die for the Poison Roses, I will.

Paul POV

Snow just got hurt! I had no idea what to do other than get him off the battlefield. The injury is really bad, but I guess he feels very passionate about this country. Snow limps his way on the field, shooting five U.S. soldiers straight in the heart.

George POV

I am getting kind of good at this stuff. But I know something bad just happened; I can sense it. I see Paul with a worried look on his face, walking towards me.

"What happened?" I ask Paul.

"Snow just got cut really deep in the calf, above his knee with a sword a little longer than yours," replies Paul.

"That's horrible. Where is he?" Looking for Snow in the whole bloody mess.

"He is out there somewhere. But he will not die, he is too passionate for the Poison Roses." Paul says.

"O.K." I respond discouragingly.

I see him limp his way over to us; we run and help him off the battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys liked my story so far! Review! I also added Snow's doctor POV and it's really good!**

Chapter 4: Recovering

President Snow POV

I am in the nursing hovercraft waiting for the doctor to tell me what happened to me. I know that I got scraped in the calf, below the knee, with a sword a little longer than George's. The wound was pretty deep, but not deep enough to see the bone. I am in terrible pain. I cannot feel my leg from the knee down, and it is still bleeding like crazy! What am I going to do?

Paul POV

Snow is laying down beside me and George is sitting in the waiting room. I feel sorry for Snow, and I hope he can still participate in the future battles.

"Ahhhhhh!" screams Snow as the doctor examines him.

"What happened? Is he going to be O.K. enough to still be in the war?" I ask Doctor William Abernathy.

"He lost a lot of blood, and broke a bone in his foot," Dr. William Abernathy replies.

"What will you do to make him heal?" I ask him, looking at poor, wounded Snow.

"We will have a blood donor to give him blood and put him in a cast for 6 weeks," the doctor says.

"Can he still participate in the war?" I ask him.

"No," Dr. Abernathy replies sadly.

"Can't you do something that will make his bone heal quicker!" I scream at him.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone," he whispers. "I will fix his bone quick with my Bone Marrow Ray disguised as an X-ray machine.

"Thank you so much! When will he be able to participate in the battle?" I ask him excitedly.

"In two days, on Friday," he replies.

President Snow POV

I am being put into this weird machine marked X-ray, but it doesn't look like an X-ray machine. The machine is making my bone feel a lot better. I have been feeling a lot better after some one named Rachel Weinstein donated some blood to me. She was a nice lady.

Anyway, after I got out of the "X-ray" room, I can walk again. The doctor said that I didn't break my foot after all; it is perfectly fine.

Dr. William Abernathy

I feel really bad about what happened to Snow. At least I made his broken foot not broken by fixing the bone marrow in his bone. It is sort of like welding two pieces of metal together. Snow is walking a lot better now, and doesn't have a pale face anymore. He just has to take it easy until Friday, and hopefully doesn't get hurt again. I talked to Paul about the whole mishap, and we agreed on not to tell Snow anything about the Bone Marrow machine. Paul swore not to tell anybody and keep it between us two.

George POV

Nobody really updated me on anything until I saw Snow walking towards me in the waiting room; looking as good as new (but he is walking kind of wobbly).

"Look at you; good as new! What did they do; put a new leg in?" I laugh at the little corny joke.

"No," Snow says sarcastically. "They put me in this X-ray machine that said I didn't break my foot, and some lady, Rachel Weinstein, donated blood to me. Then I started to feel much better after the blood donation and walking around a bit with my injured calf," he continued. "The doctor said that my calf will get better as soon as I walk around more. He just stitched it back up and put some medicine and a gauze pad on it. The disgusting wound had puss come out of it as soon as he put on the medication."

"That's cool. Did it hurt?" I ask Snow.

"I hurt a lot when the medicine was put on it, but it feels a lot better," he replies happily.

"When are you going to be back on the battlefield?" I ask him.

"I'll be back on Friday, but I have to take it easy," Snow responds, a little disappointed.

"That's O.K.," I say. "See you later!"

"Bye!" he screams as he hobbles down the hallway.

I think Doctor William Abernathy is hiding something. I am too smart to not know what it is. The "X-ray" machine is most likely a Bone Marrow machine because I know Snow's foot was injured by the way he was walking on it before we came to the hovercraft. I did some research on it before the war because my sister broke her leg, and was fixed by a Bone Marrow machine because she had a soccer tournament three days later; she was the star goalie. I won't say anything, but if the subject comes up, I am going to tell Paul, Snow, and Dr. Abernathy that I know about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember to Review! I hope this is a good chapter!**

Chapter 5: Surrendering

President Snow POV

My leg feels so much better! I think it is in better condition than before I hurt it. I can move so much faster and jump higher. What happened to my leg gave me a new edge.

_2 weeks later…_

The United States finally surrendered! We demolished them and brought them down to the ground!

"The United States of America is surrendering to the Poison Roses group and is going to abide by your laws," says the United States President, President John Smith.

The whole Poison Roses group screams with joy except three people: Paul, George, and I. We actually thought about what we are going to do afterwards, and we had no idea. But it eventually came together.

Paul POV

I can't believe we won! Our numbers dropped to 500,000, so we lost a little over half of our soldiers. The United States Army lost 400,000 soldiers, so they only had about 100,000 people left!

I have been wondering about what Doctor William Abernathy said to me. He used the Bone Marrow machine on Snow to make his broken foot regular again, but I am having

second guesses about the whole situation. Snow has been acting differently like he can do anything. He also has been doing the poisoning thing too far, and we only used it to get more people on our side. I wonder what is going to happen…

George POV

I'm glad we won, but what are we going to do later?

Snow, Paul, and I talked it over one night during the war.

"What are we going to do after the war if we _do _win?" asked Paul.

"I have no idea," Snow replies.

I have done some thinking when I was holding the flag. I was thinking that there should be a Capital near the Rocky Mountains-since it has good protection, have 13 Districts- to have the symbolic number 13, like the 13 colonies, have a rich Capital and poor Districts, and have games for people to go in to suffer the kind of pain Paul, Snow, and I felt.

"I think I might know what is wrong with Snow," I say to Paul when we are alone.

"What do you think it is?" Paul asks suspiciously.

"Well, was Snow's foot actually broken? Honestly!" I ask Paul.

"No…..Yes! Yes! I couldn't keep a secret from you that long," replies Paul.

"I know he was put in a Bone Marrow machine because I knew his foot was broken by the way he walked, and that a bone couldn't be fixed that quick without being put in a Bone Marrow machine," I stated.

"I know you are 100% right. But how do you know about the Bone Marrow machine? I thought it was only between the doc and I," Paul says.

"I know about it by doing research on it when my sister was put in a Bone Marrow machine three days before her soccer tournament," I replied.

"Then, what is wrong with Snow? He as been acting strange," Paul asks.

"The Bone Marrow machine makes you jumpy for a while, but in most cases, it lasts forever. You would want to rule everything and be in charge for everything. My sister became star soccer player in the state, and eventually, she wanted to be in charge of the soccer league in our town. Over the years, she has settled down a bit though," I say to Paul.

"O.K. But is Snow worse than your sister?" Paul asks worriedly.

"Yes, much worse. He will probably want to be the new president of the new country. He will bribe people with poison, but to another level," I say to Paul with a concerned look on his face.

"All right then, let's hope for the best!" Paul yells as he leaves the room.

Dr. William Abernathy POV

I feel so bad about what happened to Snow. I know I shouldn't have put him in the Bone Marrow machine, but I really did want us to win the war. I am glad we did though! Snow also has been acting odd, and I hope that no body knows about the Bone Marrow machine except for Paul and I. I just have to believe that the new country will be good and under control; for Snow's sake.

There are some symptoms after you are in the Bone Marrow machine. You can become hyper-active, like _**very **_energetic, you want to rule everything, and you can be very greedy by wanting something really big. Right now I think Snow has all three symptoms, and I'm very concerned. He has it bad, and will do anything to get everything.

I didn't mean for it to go this far, but the symptoms could be really bad if you use it for broken bones, compared to fractured or sprained ones. I am to blame, and whatever happens after this, it's my fault. I am sorry the Poison Roses country, but because of me, you will have a bad future.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter. I hope you guys liked my story so far! This is really short, so sorry! Review!**

Chapter 6: Epilogue

President Snow POV

I named the new country Panem for poison and pain. We voted for different things: I became the President, Paul became Head Peacekeeper, and George became the Recorder of Country History. We made laws that people have to follow.

The Capital is in the Rocky Mountains with protection, we have 13 Districts from the Capital to what used to be Maine, and the Districts become poorer than the last the farther you travel away from the Capital.

The Hunger Games are games in the Capital where one boy and one girl from all 13 Districts, and fight to the death in an arena. The last person left gets to go around the country and visit each District, starting with District 13, and ending with the Capital. They also get riches for the winner and their whole family, but still live in the same District they grew up in.

Paul POV

I am Head Peacekeeper of the new country President Snow came up with, Panem. He is still shaky in the head and probably will be for the rest of his life. I have a feeling that things will not go well in the future.

But anyway, Head Peacekeeper is supposed to protect the Capital and ensure peace. I have to fight people that are rebelling or people that are going into the Hunger Games. I make the Capital a better place, as President Snow says. But I think that I am making it worse, so I will eventually step down, and become a rich Capital person, with a piercing and tattoos.

George POV

I am the Recorder of Country History , Paul is Head Peacekeeper, and Snow is President. As the Recorder of Country History, I have to write down, react, and record all the country's history. I am so excited for this job! I love history, and I will be the smartest person in the Capital- even all of Panem- that knows the history! I already know so much, and I will know more! I will know most of the Capital and the country's secrets from now on instead of staying in the dark with almost everything.


End file.
